Magelet Forever
by Daine of the Wolves
Summary: Songfic to Boulevard of Broken Dreams. It's about Daine's life. Its starts with leaving Snowsdale, and continues through and beyond the books. Includes DN romance!


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or songs. Boulevard of Broken Dreams is by Green Day, and the characters and places are Tamora Pierce's. **

**Song-fic to Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone  
**

Daine looked out at her home. The bandits had destroyed it and killed Ma and Grandda. The wolves called to her. She had to move. They had taken a risk in just coming back. She dismissed them. Their part was done. She and Cloud had to travel the main road, and Daine the pups were coming. They wouldn't survive in the towns or cities.

Saddling up Cloud, she left forever, alone except for a pony.

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
**

Onua called her to leave. _Maybe I don't have have to be alone. I've got Onua, the ponies, Tahoi, and Cloud. I'd better go. We need to leave before everyone wakes up and traffic starts. _Daine stepped onto the ferry that already held her animal friends and Onua.

_She stole one last glance at Galla. _She was leaving the country where Grandda, Ma, and she herself was born_. And where Ma and Grandda died _She reminded herself. Maybe she didn't go alone, but she felt alone.**  
**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
**

Ma. Her heart had stopped, but wasn't it worth it if she got Ma back? The man she didn't know, but she didn't care either. She ran to her mother, energy somehow restored.

Purple lightening shocked her.

_No! _She was losing her ma again._ No……………_

A Stormwing was there, and Ma was gone. He taunted her, and then he too vanished.

She opened her eyes to a livid Numair and a worried Alanna. They scolded her and tried to explain what happened. _I really am alone._**  
**

**I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**

Daine bent to lift the tiny baby dragon into her arms. She called up to her friends what she had found. The dragon curled up in the girl's arms and gave an inquiring whistle.

"Poor thing. I guess we're both orphans." To the baby she whispered. "I'm your new ma. Yours wanted me to raise you." _You're all alone,_ she thought to herself as she made her way to Alanna and Numair. _Just like me._ **  
**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
**

"I'll be right here," Numair assured her. "Just try it. You'll love it I promise." Daine closed her eyes and nodded. She shifted to a falcon, feeling cloth fall away and feathers sprout. "Good! Now spread your wings and flap until your high enough to glide. Its a lot easier then it sounds." Daine did as she was told. It was hard, and a bit frightening. She opened her eyes and was awed by what she saw. The valley dipped below her, and the sky loomed above her. Numair laughed.

"That's it! You're doing it!" He smiled and shifted easily to hawk. In moments he had caught up with her. He moved to take the lead and dove into the valley. Daine copied his motions, enjoying the thrill of flight.

They were both unaware of the horned man watching them from above.

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

Daine took his hand, and was pulled into a tight hug. She couldn't help crying. He held her tightly, and whispered to her.

"It's alright Magelet. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright." Nuamir told her. She felt so safe, warm and kept away from danger. It was hard to believe the girl sobbing in Numair's arms had just used divine magic to destroy the emperor of Carthak's palace. It was also hard to believe that she had done it because she had feared her teacher had been killed. **  
**

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
**

She gasped for air, shocked and pleased by Numair's actions. He had never kissed her before, but it seemed so right. Then his lips were on hers again. So much passion was pushed into her veins, so much of some strong, new, feeling she had been pushing down for so long. **  
**

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
**

He held her close, and it was clear he was frightened she was hurt. After the fight with Hedensra, he was tired and had a good many bruises, but was more concerned for her.

_That's Numair_, Daine thought with a smile. Then they were kissing again, and it was wonderful. Daine loved him, and it felt so good to know he felt the same.

Finally, he pulled away. "Will you marry me?"

"Maybe someday. But only if you're very, very good."

"What if I'm very, very bad?"

I walk alone  
I walk alone

It was horrible in the cell. She never should have volunteered for the mission. Now she would never see Numair again. She was all alone………**  
**

**I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**

She spat up water, her lungs craving air. The dolphins helped her ashore, and all the Beasts People called to her. Numair pulled her out of the water.

"Goddess Magelet," he whispered. Then, in front of all their friends, he was kissing her.

When he stopped, everyone stared. Daine smiled. "We forgot to tell you all, didn't we?" she managed.

"You taste salty," Numair whispered, and Daine laughted. Not alone anymore. **  
**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
**

_I'm being shallow and selfish. I love him why can't I say yes?_ Do it. He asks a lot. Next time say yes. You can say yes. Don't be dumb. **  
**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
**

"What day is this?" Numair asked, standing up. Daine looked up from her book. "Someday."

"Your helpful." Daine laughed.

"And your still asleep. First off, it kinda obvious what I mean. Second, its your birthday."

"That's not someday. It's a special day."

"Yes."

"Glad you agree." The mage walked over to his love and began kissing her neck.

"I meant _yes _yes. Duh."

"Wait, _the_ yes? You mean you'll marry me?"**  
**

**I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**

She walked alone to where Numair waited. If only her da was there……

"Forgetting something?" She whirled, her flower headdress ruffled with her white dress. There was her da.

"Da?"

"I should have given my blessing."**  
**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
**

Her da stopped and let her walk to Numair. The vows began, and every word she spoke felt so right and real. She mentioned when she first saw him as a hawk, and so did he. He called her Magelet, and she remembered the first time he had. Everything was so heart felled.  
**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...**

Then the words, "kiss the bride" were spoken. He kissed her with more passion, desire and love than ever before. After a long, drawn out kiss, they separated, but only slightly. Numair whispered in her ear, "My wife, my bride, my Daine, my love. My Magelet."


End file.
